GnadetheRipper
'GnadetheRipper '(ehemals Gnade35) ist der Anführer vom Verbrecherclub und der neue Gott der Illuminati. Eines Tages, als das allsehende Auge versucht hat, Gnade dazu zu kontrollieren, die Toilette zu putzen, weigerte sich Gnade, das zu machen. D.h. Auge konnte Gnade nicht kontrollieren, obwohl er ein Illuminati war. Das allsehende Auge wusste, dass Gnade35 etwas besonderes ist und deshalb ernannte er ihm zum Propheten und gab ihm mehr Macht, so dass er stärker wurde und somit konnte er 50 Dämonen herbeirufen. Gnade ist immer ganz schön kühl. Immer muss er einen kalten Tag zulegen. Er ist zwar nicht sehr an der Niederlande interessiert, jedoch war er trotzdem dort Politiker. Wieso er das war, ist unbekannt. Wenn man ihn fragt warum, dann sagt er nur "Es diente nur zum Zweck um einen Plan von das Allsehende Auge zu erfüllen." Was für einen Plan das Allsehende Auge hatte, ist unbekannt. Aber es war damals empfehlenswert, ihn zur Sicherheit im Auge zu behalten. Seine Fähigkeiten Standhaftigkeit Er ist sehr standhaft. Wenn man ihm im Krieg als Geisel nimmt und ihm ihn zu befragen, dann wird es nix nützen. Egal was man auch macht. Er wird niemals was ausspucken. Ihr wollt ihn foltern? Nützt nix. Er wurde nämlich speziell auf sowas vorbereitet. Als Traning hat er sich jeden Tag 2 mal Pro Woche von Das Allsehende Auge so gut es geht foltern lassen. Damit er es aber überlebt, hat das Allsehende Auge ihn selbstverständlich wieder geheilt. Bei Folter wird meistens ja auch die Psyche zerstört, deshalb musste der auch geheilt werden. Und ihm bestechen kann man ihm ebenfalls nicht, weil er darauf auch traniert wurde. Er musste so viele Versuchungen wiederstehen, was sehr hart war. Nun is das ganze für ihm ein Kinderspiel. Kampfkraft Seine Kampfkraft ist enorm. Er kann mit einem Tritt Metall durchlöchern. Das selbe gilt auch für Faustschläge. Er haut aber nur dann so fest zu, wenn er es wirklich nötig hat. Sonst verlässt er sich dauernd auf seine Kampftechnik. Umgang mit Waffen Er ist ein Meister mit Umgang von Waffen jeder Art. Man kann ihm jede Waffe in die Hand drücken, er würde damit mit wie ein wahrer Profi umgehen. Seine Kindheit Im Alter von 5 Jahre Darüber gibt es Dinge zu sagen, die es zu sagen gibt. Er war ein ganz normales und friedliches Kind wie jeder andere. Er hatte auch ein ganz normales Leben. Er ging oft mit seinen Freunden draußen spielen. Meistens spielte er mit denen Fußball. Schon damals lernte er schnell, dass man immer respektvoll sein muss und sich gut benehmen soll und so. Doch als er 9 Jahre wurde, musste er von das Allsehende Auge einen Test machen. Das Allsehende Auge kann wie es schon bekannt ist all seine Anhänger kontrollieren. Nur ganz besondere Menschen konnten nicht von ihm kontrolliert werden obwohl es seine Anhänger waren. Diesmal testete er GnadetheRipper um zu schauen ob er auch zu den besonderen gehört. Wie oben schon erwähnt befehlte Auge ihm eine Toilette zu putzen und er weigerte sich ganz dreist und sagte "Nein". Er hat die ganze Zeit versucht ihn irgendwie zu kontrollieren, ihn zu manipulieren oder sonst was aber er sagte "Nein". Er war unmanipulierbar. Und so ernannte Das Allsehende Auge ihm schon ganz früh wo er 9 war zum Illuminatenpropheten, aber er war nicht offziell Illuminatenprophet da er noch ein Kind war. Im Alter von 10 Jahre Ab da an war sein Leben nicht ganz so normal. Er war bekannt als der kleine Illuminatenpropheten-Kind. Jedoch wurde er nicht auf gewisser weise arrogant oder überheblich. In der Schule war er auch von der einer hälfte von den Schülern ziemlich beliebt. Doch die andere hälfte die sogenannte "Coole Kids" waren neidisch auf ihm. Er stand immerhin viel besser da als sie und war auch viel beliebter. Sie trauten sich aber nicht ihm zu beleidigen oder zu mobben oder sonst was, weil er oft mit Freunden unterwegs war. Damit er sich in jeder Situation sich wehren und verteidigen kann, wurde er speziell von Profis trainiert. Er konnte aber noch nicht so gut kämpfen, weil für ihm erst mit 10 Jahre das Training begonnen hatte. Er war aber auch in der Schule generell sehr sportlich, weshalb es nicht schwierig war seine Kraft und Ausdauer aufzubauen. Mehr darüber steht in seiner Jugend. Seine Jugend Im Alter von 15 Jahre Im Alter von 15 Jahre konnte er schon gut kämpfen und er hatte eine hervorragende Ausdauer. Und später irgendwann waren die "Coolen Kids" so neidisch auf ihm, dass sie schon auf ihm lauerten und warteten bis er mal alleine war. Dann machten sie einen Überraschungsangriff und griffen ihn vom hinten an. Es waren 8 Leute. Doch die waren zu laut und deshalb drehte Gnade sich um und hat noch gesehen wie sie auf ihm zugerannt sind, und den ersten haute er mit einem Schlag ins Kinn zu Boden. Den restlichen wich er aus und einen brach er den Arm. Und wieder einen anderen trat er in die Weichteile und den Rest haute er so fest in die Auge rein, dass sie schon einen blauen Fleck bekam. Danach ging er ganz gechillt weiter. Eine Freundin hatte er nicht, weil er als Illuminatenprophet wenn auch unoffiziell keine haben durfte. Irgendwann begann er auch bei Auge einen Training zu machen. Da wurde er solange von Auge bestochen und gefoltert, damit er gegen sowas Immun war. Es war wirklich sehr hart doch das musste sein. Natürlich wurde er danach von Auge geheilt. Diesen Training musste er jeden Dienstag und Freitag machen und deshalb hasste er den Dienstag und den Freitag. Im Alter von 20 Jahre In dem Alter begann bei ihm eine Soldatenausbildung. Und da wäre es praktisch, wenn er kaltblütig wäre. Deshalb hatte man irgendwas mit seine Nerven gemacht, damit er komplett gefühlskalt wurde. Er meistere seine Soldatenausbildung perfekt und konnte schon damals sehr gut mit jeder Art von Waffen gut umgehen, da er sehr schnell was dazulernt. Und da er mit 20 schon erwaschen war, wurde er offiziel zum Illuminatenprophet. Er wurde schon in vielen Kriege in diesem Alter losgeschickt und machte ne Karriere in der Militär bis er schon General wurde. Übersinnliche Fähigkeiten Wie gesagt kann er Dämonen herbeirufen. Er besitzt ein äußerst seltenes Amulett, mit dem er Eisdämonen herbeirufen kann. Er beherrscht Elektrokinese und kann somit Elektrizität manipulieren. Er kann einen richtig schnellen Rückwärtssalto machen. So schnell, dass er sogar Waffen ausweichen kann. Er besitzt ganz winzige Bälle, die er am Boden wirft. Und wenn er mit ner Spezielle Fernbedienung auf den großen roten Knopf drückt, dann kommt Giftgas aus den Bällen raus. Und dieser Giftgas kann sich auf einem Planeten ziemlich gut verbreiten. Er selbst trägt immer eine spezielle Maske wenn er es einsetzt, um nicht selber sterben zu müssen. Er hat auch noch einen Wiederbelebungstrank. Wenn er einmal stirbt, dann lebt er am nächsten Tag wieder. Danach wenn er nochmals getötet wird stirbt er endgültig. (Es sei denn, man belebt ihm wieder.) Also man soll nachdem man ihm getötet hat und er wieder lebt, ihn schnell nochmal töten, bevor er abhaut und sich noch einen Wiederbelebungstrank gönnt. Er kann als Illuminatengott ganz viele Sachen. Ihn kann man nur schwer töten. Trivia *Da er Gott der Illuminaten ist, heißt das Gottesgnadentum in illuminati Nationen "Gnadesgnadentum". *Er trinkt gerne Tee. Vorallem Schwarztee. *Da er so gefühlskalt ist, sind ihm andere Leute total egal. Wenn also jemand ihm darum bittet etwas von seiner Götterkraft zu leihen, damit derjenige jemanden von seiner Familie wiederbeleben kann, dann würde er von seiner Kraft nichts abgeben. Schließlich sind ihm diese Personen voll egal und irrelevant. Galerien Trap Klap.png|Ein Profilbild für das Krokodilfest. Kampfbild.png|Ein Paintbild von Gnade. Pbbbbb.jpg|Gnades Aussehen ohne Maske und mit anderen Kleidung Flagge.jpg|Ein Profilbild 4727264-7245520943-could.jpg|Ein altes Profilbild Без названия.jpg|Ältestes Profilbild 4a667e26-99a0-4d5e-8274-3cc2ef9fdb00.jpg|GnadetheRipper in Real life Bumasinabumatschka.jpg|Ein Profilbild Bloodborne-from-software-7163.jpg|Ein Profilbild Gnade Profilbild.png|Ein Profilbild PB.jpg|Profilbild zu Weihnachtszeiten Kategorie:Verbrecher Club Kategorie:Person Kategorie:User Kategorie:Gott